1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trimming (i.e., adjustment) of electronic circuits to improve their performance parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elements of electronic circuits are often trimmed during manufacture and test to enhance the circuit's performance parameters. When the performance parameters must meet rigorous specifications, analysis algorithms are often used to determine circuit errors and the trimming required to reduce these errors.
It would be advantageous to be able to temporarily effect an experimental trim and have the ability to "untrim" the circuit if necessary. If, in contrast, "hard-trimming" is the only available option, then an improperly trimmed circuit is ruined and the trimming operator must proceed to another part which may have significantly different errors that require adjustment of the analysis algorithm. If an option were available for addressable and reversible trimming, the operator could adjust the analysis algorithm and repeatedly "re-trim" the same part.